Fate ye be a cruel jester
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: Pansy is taken to a wizarding prison on the coast of India. Placed in a high security cell and told she has a week before she is shot. Her last wish is to see her girlfriend. WIll her wish come true? Read and Review. For Crystal Zabini.


_**Fate ye be a cruel jester**_

Pansy listened to the faint ticking of her watch. Every second that ticked by was another second she spent deprived of her sanity. She slowly tapped a rhythm with her head against the hard stonewall.

'Parkinson' her head turned to her cell door 'you got a letter' her guard threw a letter through the small slot in her door. She scooped it up and ripped it open and began to read the letter.

_My dearest Pansy,_

_I am so…I feel so…helpless! How can they do this to you? You're innocent for Merlin's sake! I don't care what you say; I'm coming to you. You've forbidden me from seeing you for five months! I __need__ to see you. Please? Doing everything I can to get you free._

_Love you more than imaginable._

_Hermione xxxx_

Pansy shook her head her eyes brimming with sharp burning tears. She sniffed before grabbing a piece of paper and pen and attempted to write a reply with a steady hand.

_To my love Hermione,_

_I beg of you not to come. I don't want you to see me like this. Do yourself this one favour… for me? Hermione please, if I die before you get this letter I want you to know that I have never loved anyone as much I love you. And the only way that I am going to get out of this nightmare is if you…pay my release, which is a thousand rupees…or kill Sergeant Patil. But I know you wouldn't kill for me, no matter what the situation. And I know you don't have a thousand rupees. _

_I love you Hermione, and I'll always be with you._

_Pansy xxxx_

Hermione wiped her brown eyes as she finished reading Pansy's letter. True she didn't have a thousand rupees…but would she be able to kill the woman who had framed and was set to kill the woman she loved? Her fingers stroked the small pistol that she carried. It was minor protection but it made her sleep easier at night. Well it used to anyway. Until about seven months ago…when pansy had been arrested and sent to the wizarding prison in India. She sighed. She wanted…no…needed Pansy with her again. Her life had no meaning without Pansy. She reached across and pulled her laptop into her lap and starting tapping away on the keys. Feeling a tiny sense of relief she went to bed and with the knowledge that she would be seeing Pansy very shortly as she had just booked a ticket to India. For tomorrow night.

Pansy was awoken by the sergeants' voice bellowing above the roar of the sea outside. 'GET READY…!' pansy hurriedly pulled herself up on top of her bed to peer out of the cell window high over her bed. '…AIM…' Padma Patil, the sergeants twin sister, stood with the target hanging from around her neck, her features chiselled with madness. The sergeant sharply tied a blindfold around Padma's dilated eyes before retreating several paces. '…FIRE!!!' Padma let out a bloodcurdling scream as one by one the five bullets tore through her body! Padma collapsed in a pool of her own, tepid blood. Pansy shut her eyes and sniffed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She slid down the wall into a corner and cried. She'd be next later that night. She cried so hard she barely registered her door banging open.

'PARKINSON' boomed her guards voice 'VISITOR!!!'

Pansy was dragged by her collar into the visiting room. She dropped into a chair before even looking up at her visitor. Her jaw dropped in shock, anger and bewilderment. 'H-Hermione?'

'Yeah' Hermione gave a watery smile 'it's me' she had never seen Pansy like this. Her usually sleek black hair was greasy and messed up, her skin looked oily and blemished and her skin was pale…more so than usual.

Pansy grabbed Hermione, her anger washing away, and hugged her desperately inhaling her sweet scent 'I've missed you s-so, so, so-o much'

'S-same here' Hermione was crying just as much, if not more, than Pansy was.

'So how have you been?'

'Well, I miss you, my life has no meaning without you…Pansy' Hermione took a deep breath 'I want you back home with me'

'Hermione I can't. A soon as you leave here I will be a memory' Pansy leant forward on the table and took hold of Hermione's hands and stroked them gently 'will you be strong for me?'

Hermione's eyes were flooding down her cheeks. 'B-but I…I c-can't…I love you Pansy…I need you with me I…'

'No you don't' Pansy's words cut into Hermione's heart. She softened her voice 'baby look at me' Hermione obeyed; the only features that were truly recognisable upon Pansy's face were her soulful brown eyes rimmed with fine black lashes 'I would rather die tonight than live a thousand life-times without loving you'

'I…I l-love you Pansy' Hermione leant forward on the table, leaning into the wet passionate kiss that Pansy had initiated. A rough hand yanked them apart. Both women were dragged kicking and screaming from the room, through opposite doors!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

19:17pm. Pansy was led out of her cell and forced onto the spot facing the firing squad. However this time there was only sergeant Patil bearing a gun. They eyed each other with a ferocious hate. Patil lined her gun up.

'READY!'

Pansy ground her teeth together and closed her eyes against the sight of her red bare feet.

'AIM!'

She attempted to ignore her raw wounds where the shackles and cuffs feasted away on her raw flesh.

'FIRE!!!'

**BBBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'…And my niece Stephanie is doing really well in Year one. Well that's my week so far. I brought you some lilies…I know they're your favourite' Hermione placed the bouquet against the headstone. A tear entered the corner of her eye 'I'll visit you again soon' a comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

'Ready to go?'

'Yeah' Hermione stood up 'thank you for coming with me today, Pansy'

'You're welcome' Pansy kissed Hermione's cool pink lips 'come on let's go'

'Okay' Hermione turned back to the headstone 'I'll come back soon, Nan' as they walked out of the graveyard Pansy entwined their fingers. Hermione's free hand strayed inside her coat pocket. Her finger stroked the smooth cool muzzle of pistol.

FLASHBACK…'READY'

'_AIM'_

'_FIRE!!!'_

_BBBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!_

_Hermione pulled the trigger of her pistol. The bullet hit Patil Square in the back of the head. Patil flopped forward like a rag doll, dark eyes wide with shock and surprise. Pansy opened her eyes looking confused. When she saw Hermione running across the open field she smiled, tears flooding through her lashes and ran across the blood target spot towards her lover._

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you' she cried into Hermione's hair as the younger girl wrapped her in her arms._

'_Any time' Hermione smiled tearfully and unlocked the shackles and cuffs. Pansy rubbed her wrested before throwing her arms around Hermione and smothering her in kisses._

'_I never thought I'd kiss you again'_

'_Don't worry' Hermione breathed 'you'll have a lifetime to kiss me as much as you want'_

**END FLASHBACK.**

That night as they lay cured up on the sofa watching a video, arms wrapped around each other, they mentally screamed at fate for tormenting them. But they also thanked someone. Destiny. For in the end Destiny had brought them together. It was true what they say, you can't have one without the other. And you definitely could not have Destiny without fate.

**THE END.**


End file.
